


Into the Cloth Covered Rain

by Finn_The_Weirdo



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Boners, Comfort, Crying, Cute Ending, F/M, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_The_Weirdo/pseuds/Finn_The_Weirdo
Summary: ☁️Uhh.. lemme think... head empty☁️
Relationships: Coraline Jones/Wybie Lovat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Into the Cloth Covered Rain

Pee pee poo poo


End file.
